The invention relates to a liposuction device for removing subcutaneous fat.
For the operative removal of subcutaneous fat, liposuction devices are used which substantially consist of a suction cannula for sucking the subcutaneous fat. With its free end, the suction cannula is pierced through the skin so that subsequently, the fat below the skin can be sucked through a suction opening at the free end of the suction cannula. To be able to better suck the fat, a working fluid detaching the subcutaneous fat or the fatty tissue is injected into the subcutaneous fatty tissue by means of an injection device before the suction procedure. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,008, a liposuction device is known where the suction cannula and the injection line are combined in a single component. The injection opening for injecting the working fluid is located at the front end of the injection line. The injection opening is small and point-like and lies precisely in the longitudinal axis of the injection line. The working fluid jet exiting from the injection opening either consists of a bundled line-shaped liquid jet or of a water jet distributing extensively, but in an unpressurized manner, which fills a large volume space. Thus, the working fluid jet either causes a purely point-like tissue removal or else an extensive distribution of a weak working fluid funnel onto the subcutaneous fat or tissue.